vegeta y el perro
by Vegetox
Summary: Trunks lleva a casa un pequeño perrito, sin imaginar la actitud de vegeta, que al final sucede algo inseperado, ONESHOT


-Vegeta y el perro-

Vegeta se encontraba en el patio de su casa haciendo unas flexiones antes de entrar a la cámara, estaba haciendo un día fresco y no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad, pues en su casa todo era de cabeza, por una parte su loca esposa que daba vueltas por toda la casa con planos y tazas de café, su peligrosa hija que lo único que hacia era gastar, su hijo trunks que se mantenía yendo a fiestas y olvidando el entrenamiento por completo y por ultimo su pequeño hijo veggie(ver notas de autor), que también era un peligro, siempre haciendo maldades con su pequeño amigo.

Todo era una locura y algún motivo se sentía solo, él pensaba que era pasajero, ¿un orgulloso príncipe para que necesita compañía?. Toda su vida estuvo solo, era un lobo solitario, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía solo?, dejo atrás sus pensamientos, a veces pensar tanto en eso se le ponían los pelos de punta, mejor, se puso a hacer unas lagartijas apoyándose en un solo dedo y dolando su brazo contra su espalda. Así, en esa posición se quedo un rato mirando al vacío, contemplando la naturaleza, cerró sus ojos un rato, pero algo mojado rozo su cara, haciendo al príncipe caer de narices

Se levanto, se sacudió el polvo y trato de buscar el Ki de el miserable culpable de eso, pero no encontró a nadie, en cambio un débil ladrido hizo que sus ojos se concentraran el suelo, dejando ver a un pequeño cachorrito, al parecer era un basset hound, orejas largas, pelaje café con manchitas blancas. La pequeña criatura se encontraba mirándolo moviendo la cola para todas las direcciones, haciendo sacar de vegeta una cara de disgusto, el odiaba a los animales, tal vez porque jamás tuvo contacto alguno.

Olvido al perro dejándolo solo sentado en el patio, esa asquerosa presencia lo hizo pensar en comer, así que fue directo a la cocina para exigir su alimento como era de costumbre, pero durante su recorrido no noto que alguien seguía silenciosamente su pasos. Se sentó sin notar aun la presencia, solo cuando termino de devorar cada alimento sobre la mesa se vino a dar cuenta que el pequeño perrito lo observaba desde una esquina, ¿Cómo es que aun no han notado a este perro?- pensó vegeta molesto aun con la presencia de el animal.

Estaba pensando en como escapar del cachorro, no tenia ánimos de salir volando, tal vez porque le parecía un poco divertido que un perrito lo estuviera persiguiendo, al parecer se sentía tranquilo, ya no estaba solo. Ahí estaba, solo con el perro en la cocina, mirándolo fijamente, ¿Cómo iba a escapar? De pronto entro su hijo trunks a la cocina, al parecer estaba buscando algo, pues se agachaba por todos lados, debajo de la mesa, del refrigerador, etc

-¿Qué buscas?, Pregunto vegeta un poco molesto, pues cuando entro trunks el pequeño perrito se escondió detrás de sus piernas

-Papa…, Por casualidad, no has visto un pequeño perrito por aquí?, pregunto con algo de miedo, el sabia que su padre odiaba a los animales y tal vez, le disgustaría la idea de tener un perro en su casa

-Ah…. ¿así que tu eres la causa de que este apestoso animal este aquí?, ¿verdad?, pregunto vegeta entrecerrando los ojos con odio.

-Si.., lo estoy cuidando, pero no te preocupes, me lo llevare en unas cuentas semanas- dijo trunks un poco asustado.

-Pues bien, aquí esta tu perrito- se agacho y tomo al perrito de su lomo, haciéndolo soltar pequeños chillidos, cosa que no le importo mucho ¿o si?

-¡Papa!, no lo tomes así- tomo al perrito en sus brazos y lo acaricio- que agresivo eres- regaño enojado.

-No me importa, llévate esa cosa lejos de mí, sabes que odio a esos insectos asquerosos. Dijo con indiferencia volteándose para mirar a la ventana que daba al patio, con su cara rojiza del enfado.

-Indiferente- le dijo para luego desviar su mirada al cachorrito que se encontraba acunado en sus brazos- Vámonos pequeño perrito, te alejaremos de el hombre grosero que te trata mal- Dijo en tono de mimos, para luego irse.

Vegeta se encontraba solo en la cocina, no sabia porque pero los chillidos de el pequeño lo hicieron gritar por dentro, no estaba seguro de que era, pero sabia que ese perrito en el fondo tenia algo que ver con el, pues en sus ojos se veía una alegría al estar ahí al lado de vegeta, aunque el príncipe gruñón fuera tan indiferente con el.

Se alejó de sus pensamientos, solo era un estúpido perro, un insecto, ¿Por qué debería sentirse seguro a su lado?, vegeta no quería pensar mas en eso y decidió que era mejor salir a tomar aire, tal vez eso lo relajaría, fue entonces que salió y a unos cuantos kilómetros de la corporación capsula se dio cuenta que de nuevo, el perrito lo había seguido, el ahora estaba conforme, pues la frescura de el día, abrió un poco su mente y decidió que era mejor interactuar con el pequeño.

-Oye, perrito- dijo mientras lo miraba- ¿Qué tienes de especial?- Pregunto, sabia que no iba a obtener respuesta, claro es un perro, pero por algún motivo, algo como si fuera natural hizo que le hablara, sabia que se veía ridículo, pero al parecer no había nadie cerca, solo el, el cachorro y una larga carretera que llevaba a al campo.

Después de unos largos kilómetros recorridos, ya se encontraban en un bosque, noto que el pequeño cachorro estaba cansado y decidió parar, estaba impresionado, nadie era capaz de llevar su ritmo tanto tiempo. Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta un gran árbol, se sentó con el acunado en sus brazos, libero al cachorro de la prisión que hacían sus brazos y se dispuso a descansar un rato, no sin antes notar que el cachorro se acuno en un pequeño hueco que formaban sus piernas, así, los dos se quedaron durmiendo hasta la noche.

Vegeta despertó, estaba un poco adormilado, por algo se sentía incomodo, como si algo obstruyera el movimiento de sus piernas, por lo que decidió mirar, que era lo que impedía esto, noto que el pequeño cachorro dormía pacíficamente en sus piernas, haciendo que vegeta sacara una sonrisa de su cara, el animal le robo un pedazo de su frio corazón, no lo sabia, pero el tenia algo especial.

Se inclino desde la posición inmóvil que tenia, lo tomo cuidadosamente en sus brazos, acomodándolo, para luego levantarse e irse volando hacia su casa. Al llegar a C.C, noto que todas las luces estaban encendidas, cosa que lo extraño mucho, suponía que eran alrededor de las 12:00, no lo dudo y fue acercándose poco a poco, aun con la criatura en sus brazos. A unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, vio como trunks se encontraba preocupado buscando algo, sacudiendo un arbusto, él ya estaba suponiendo que era y trato de esconder lo mas posible a el perro para que su hijo no notara nada, se acercó y oculto su Ki lo mas posible, estaba a sus espaldas, razón por la cual trunks no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aun.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, ya sabia que estaba buscando al pequeño perrito por todos lados.

-¡Hay!- se sobresalto asustado- ¡papa me asustaste!- grito mirándolo con enfado.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿se te perdió algo?

-Bueno…, es que el perro despareció y no lo encontramos por ningún lado y mi amigo me matara si se entera- respondido asustado acariciándose la cabeza pensando en donde podría estar el pequeño cachorro.

-Que triste, es lamentable que ese mugroso se haya perdido, ¿verdad?- pregunto escondiendo el pequeño bultito en sus brazos.

Trunks no puedo evitar observar lo que escondía celosamente su padre en sus brazos, tal vez un ave o algún animal que había cazado, tenia curiosidad, por lo tanto no tuvo miedo de preguntar.

-Por cierto…, Qué traes ahí?

-Ah…, ¿esto?, es un pequeño regalo que me dejo kamisama- respondió en tono burlón, entregándole el pequeño perrito- al parecer tu mugroso animal me esta persiguiendo, se nota que eres muy responsable- dijo con sarcasmo- pero bueno, no te culpo, eres igual de despistado que tu madre- comenzó a reírse, sin notar a la "despistada" mujer detrás de él.

-¿Qué yo que?, ¿despistada?, ¿me habla el que siempre deja la cámara de gravedad encendida?- dijo molesta.

-No estoy para peleas, mejor me voy a dormir- respondió, para luego meterse en la casa.

-Que gruñón- dijo trunks riéndose.

-Grrrrrrr, me las pagara-entrecerró sus ojos en forma vengativa- cambiando de tema- se dirigió de nuevo a su hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás a este perrito aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- 2 semanas- respondió inseguro.

-Mmm, tu padre se volverá loco, la verdad el no soporta a los animales- Dijo bulma sorprendida por el comportamiento de vegeta con el cachorro.

-Tranquila mama, yo hare que lo quiera- dijo muy decidido.

-Si…, creo que es mejor que no lo hagas, trunks, tu padre es muy terco y jamás aprenderá a querer a los animales…

Mientras que madre e hijo charlaban respecto a vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe se encontraba en su recamara despojándose de la ropa que tenia para ponerse algo mas ligero, estaba cansado, y lo único que quería es dormir, se dirigió a su lado de la cama que normalmente era el derecho, pero al recostarse cayo sobre algo, pensó que era una almohada, en cuestión de segundos un leve movimiento hizo que se levantara rápidamente, se imagino lo peor, pero al notar bien era el pequeño cachorrito, que se había apoderado de su almohada, se enfureció, pero algo hacia que sintiera lastima de lanzarlo contra la pared y decidió que era mejor dejarlo dormir, así que se acostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Al otro día vegeta despertó, el cachorro ya no se encontraba a su lado, la razón era simple, bulma lo había llevado a otra habitación, pues los dos le habían quitado el lugar donde dormir. Vegeta se encontraba buscando al pequeño cachorro por toda la casa, la verdad era que la había pasado muy bien últimamente con el perrito a su lado, como el perro no tenia Ki, tuvo que buscar de otra manera, y asi fue como lo encontró dormido plácidamente en la vieja habitación de vegeta, entro a la habitación y lo tomo en sus brazos, el cachorrito comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero al ver a vegeta, se le abrieron de inmediato y comenzó a mover si cola muy animado.

-Hola mugroso- saludo vegeta sonriendo.

El cachorro se soltó de sus brazos y comenzó a dar saltitos sobre la cama muy alegre, Vegeta sentía alegría, por primera vez en la vida fue bueno con una criatura, era imposible de creer, pero era cierto, Tantos brincos y juegos hicieron que pasara el tiempo muy rápido, ya se acercaba la hora del desayuno y se apresuró para bajar con el perro a su lado, ya parecían inseparables, eran uña y mugre. Vegeta se sentó en la mesa, junto a él se encontraban todos sus familiares incluyendo a el pequeño cachorro, todos estaban impresionados con el, no se separaba de vegeta por ningún motivo, pronto fue atendido por su esposa con grandes platos de comida, mientras comía, no pudo notar como el cachorro le deba la patita al aire, vegeta creía que ya se había vuelto loco y comenzó a mirarlo extraño.

-Quiere que le des algo, genio- Añadió bra al ver la cara de su padre confundido.

-¿Qué?, ¿hace esos torpes rituales para que le de mi tocino?, Vaya este perrito si se humilla- Se burlo vegeta sonriendo.

-Papa, no le digas esas cosas, es un cachorro- Regaño bra.

-Yo que hago, este perro es un completo torpe- añadió fastidiado.

Mientras que el perro tan solo daba su mano al aire casi haciéndose baba por ese tocino que invadía sus sentidos, no lo pudo resistir mas y pego el brinco mas grande, robándole el delicioso tocino de las manos a vegeta, vegeta al ver esto se levanto enfadado de la silla, haciendo a todos estremecerse de el miedo.

-Tu…, maldito, ¿quien te crees que eres para robarme mi alimento?- dijo vegeta al pequeño perro que se encontraba encogido de hombros.

-¡Vegeta!- le grito bulma- es un perro, deja de pelear por comida, aquí traigo mas tocino.

-No me importa, ¡quiero mi tocino!- grito como un niñito caprichoso.

-¿Sabes que hare?- dijo bulma mirándolo vengativamente mientras se dirigía donde el cachorro con un gran plato de tocino- se lo daré al pequeño afectado- dijo sonriendo mientras le dejaba el gran plato de tocino al pequeño perro.

-¡Mujer!, ¡ni se te ocurra hacer eso!- Grito bastante alto, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Bulma había dejado todo el plato de tocino en frente de el perro, pero el cachorro se quedo quieto como una estatua, cosa que hizo a todos asustarse.

-Impresionante, este perro me tiene una gran lealtad, fantástico, no habla, hace todo lo que yo diga…, creo que puedo cambiar a la mujer por ese perro- pensó animado vegeta.

Todos habían terminado de desayunar, había sido un desayuno bastante tenso, pues vegeta se convirtió en una molestia gritándole a todos. Vegeta salió de la casa junto a su nuevo compañero de andanzas, se fueron a dar un buen paseo, para luego volver cansados, así pasaron varios días, vegeta sin duda era feliz a espaldas de todos, pero había llegado un día temido por vegeta, habían transcurrido exactamente las dos semanas y se suponía que el amigo de trunks vendría por el pequeño cachorro, vegeta sin duda estaba eufórico ese día, se comportaba como un completo tonto, no podía permitir que a su amigo se lo llevaran y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese posible.

Vegeta ese día tomo al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos y voló muy lejos de C.C, su plan era huir lejos con el hasta que el amigo de trunks se cansara de reclamar a su amigo, pero las cosas fueron muy diferentes…

Vegeta se encontraba con el pequeño cachorro jugando con una pelota, estaba perdido en su mundo, la verdad el fue su mejor amigo, jamás dio un buen trato a nadie pero ese pequeño cachorro fue la excepción, se encontraba alegre de que su amigo iba a quedarse con el para siempre, pero de pronto llego trunks volando, vegeta ya sabia que podría suceder y por eso procuro esconder muy bien su Ki, pero parece que trunks la capto bastante bien.

-Papa- llamo el joven- Vamos, no sabia que querías tanto a el cachorro- dijo un poco asombrado por la rara conducta de su padre- Pero, hay que devolverlo, mi amigo extraña a su perro y no puedes quedártelo.

-No me hables como si fuera un niño mocoso, se muy bien lo que sucede, pero no entregare al cachorro- se negó.

-Papa, por favor, dale el perro, el debe extrañarlo- trato de negociar trunks estirando sus brazos para recibir el perro.

-Bien, tu ganas, el mocoso de tu amigo tendrá al cachorro… - se rindió decepcionado entregándole el cachorro a trunks.

-Eso es papa, ahora vamos a casa, mi amigo esta llorando para que le devolvamos a su perro- se burlo para darle ánimos a su padre

-Vamos mocoso,- dijo tomando al pequeño perro en sus manos.

Al llegar a C.C vegeta vio al amigo de trunks esperándolo en la entrada junto a 2 perros un poco mayores que el cachorro de vegeta,- deben ser los padres- , pensó vegeta, el estaba muy desanimado, su buen amigo, el único al que pudo resistir durante años, le seria arrebatado. Vegeta se dirigió donde el amigo de trunks quien lo estaba esperando con los brazos estirados, vegeta no quería entregarlo y mientras se dirigía donde el comenzó a mirar al perro con tristeza, al igual que el perro, ya no movía su cola ni se veía alegre.

-Bueno amigo, tu y yo vivimos buenos momentos, es hora de que vivas buenos momentos con tu estúpido amo, recuerda que fuiste amigo de el gran príncipe de los saiyajin- Decía con gran orgullo y con tristeza- pero amigo tu…, jamás me… Olvides…- añadió vegeta ahora con grandes ganas de llorar, pero su sagrado orgullo no le permitía hacer dicha cosa

El perrito tan solo le ladraba y daba pequeñas lamidas a su cara que ahora estaba roja tratando de impedir no llorar, mientras que todos los familiares de la C.C miraban a vegeta conmovidos, el jamás había tenido dicho efecto a la hora de despedirse de alguien, tal vez si quiso a el perro.

Vegeta entrego a el cachorro y luego se fue en silencio a su cámara de gravedad, quería llegar y destruir todo lo que fuera posible para quitarse el dolor de encima, era como si le quitaran un pedazo de su corazón frio, que por un momento estuvo latiendo con tanta fuerza por ese pequeño cachorro, que le saco tantas sonrisas, aunque fuera imposible, el príncipe dedico todo su amor a ese cachorro, -si era especial- siempre retumbaba en su cabeza ese pensamiento, mientras que destruía robot por robot recordaba momentos especiales con su pequeño amigo, siempre lo recordaría y siempre sonreiría al recordarle, pero también olvidaría todo lo que vivió y volvería a ser el mismo hombre frio que era.

Al momento de subirse el cachorro al auto de su amo, hacia pataletas como si fueran a torturarlo, el no quería irse, el cachorro encontraba un lugar cálido al lado de vegeta, aunque pareciera mentira, pero lamentablemente, después de tantos empujes, el pequeño entro al auto contra su voluntad, alejándose de su amigo, el pequeño lo único que hacia era rasgar la puerta tratando de salir, pero tanto esfuerzo no sirvió de nada, el jamás volvería a ver a su amigo.

El molesto príncipe salió de su cámara de gravedad, estaba viendo como se alejaba su amigo, el único que tuvo, se odiaba a si mismo por darle un espacio imborrable en su corazón, pero también se alegraba por disfrutar esos grandes momentos con el. En ese momento llego bulma y le dio un abrazo de apoyo, ella sabia por lo que el estaba pasando y trato de darle aliento, pero el orgulloso príncipe negó todo y se hizo como el que lo olvido y se dispuso de nuevo a irse a su cámara de gravedad.

Al entrar en ella vio una foto tirada en el piso, se extraño hace un momento no se encontraba allí, busco con su mirada si había pista alguna de el responsable, pero lamentablemente estaba solo, así que se dispuso a recoger la foto, era una foto que había sido tomada hacia unos minutos, era el pequeño cachorro observando por la ventana, vegeta al ver la foto la contemplo por un rato y decidió guardarla como un tesoro, pero para el que preguntara, ese encantador animal jamás había existido para el, así lo decidió, para su seguridad.

Se dispuso a entrenar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero sabia que ese cachorro había marcado su corazón como nadie en la vida lo había hecho y sonreía solo por eso, se encontraba haciendo flexiones con una alta gravedad con su mente en blanco como lo hacia unas semanas atrás.

-Hay…, maldito mugroso- decía para si mismo- te extrañare- sonrió y continuo haciendo ejercicios.

-Fin-

NOTAS DE AUTOR.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic, es una cosa simple, pero me inspire en mi perro, bruno, Dejen reviews, se los agradeceré mucho, moraleja, un perro cambia la vida xD, bueno no sabia que mas poner, pero es buena enseñanza…

Por cierto veggie, pueden leer "los clones" o "la familia" para saber sobre este personaje….

Saludos…


End file.
